


Sleepover Shenanigans? You bet

by cecil_after_hrs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hi i'm cecil i'm gay and so are kaiba and jounouchi, Hope you like!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oh, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also LOL, also kaiba is a fucking idiot and he's so valid i love him so much, but i tried to make this fun, i havent written erotica in a long time, it's got a setup but... cmon, this is my first post!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecil_after_hrs/pseuds/cecil_after_hrs
Summary: Kaiba and Jounouchi are sleeping over, when suddenly Kaiba feels an all too familiar feeling. He's never properly dealt with it before though... until this evening, with Jounouchi around to help.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 36





	Sleepover Shenanigans? You bet

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry in advance if this is formatted weird I have a reading based disability so i can't read large texts well and i proofread myself, soooo

It was late one evening as Kaiba and Jounouchi laid in Kaiba’s bed, trying to fall asleep. Jounouchi had stayed over again tonight, Kaiba mostly understood his living situation and accommodated him whenever he needed, playing it off begrudgingly of course. He loved when Jounouchi stayed over though, having someone to curl up next to was always nice and helped him fall asleep much easier, although he would never admit this. Tonight he had no such luck. Kaiba was absolutely appalled with himself as he felt the all too familiar heat in his crotch. ‘ _ No, why tonight? With fucking Jounouchi here? _ ’ he thought to himself, turning away and curling up, hissing as his thigh rubbed against the spot. His face felt so hot, and he covered it as Jounouchi sat up and looked over, concerned.

“Hey Kaiba, are you alright?” he frowned at the sight of his ‘boyfriend’ absolutely shielding himself from view.

“It’s nothing-- just leave me be,” Kaiba murmured as Jounouchi reached to pull Kaiba back over by his shoulder. “Jounouchi-- hey, fuck off!” he cried as he involuntarily rolled over. Jounouchi stared at Kaiba’s red face in the moonlight, and without looking away, slowly pulled the blanket off. Kaiba cowered in shame as Jounouchi’s face also took on the hue, his eyes falling to see the obvious bulge in Kaiba’s pj pants.

“Hahaha, uhhh…” Jounouchi trailed off, finally looking away. “What are you gonna… do about that..?” he asked awkwardly, his smile wavering. Kaiba couldn’t believe the situation he had found himself in. 

“It’s not because of you, idiot!” Kaiba preemptively challenged. “And what do you mean, ‘what am I gonna do about it’, there’s nothing  _ to _ do, right?” Now Jounouchi just looked confused.

“Wait, you’re not gonna… you know…?” he made a motion with his hand. Kaiba stared at him. “You’ve never jerked it?” Jounouchi asked incredulously. “Aren’t you like, 19?! No fucking way, I won’t believe it,” he laughed, the awkwardness dissipating, at least for him.

“Leave me alone!! I… I don’t know how,” Kaiba said shamefully, and Jounouchi’s laughter intensified. 

“Bro, that’s  _ so _ fucked!! Here we have a 19 year old mega rich business tycoon, and he’s never beat his meat. I refuse to believe it. Here! I’ll show you how, holy shit bro,” Jounouchi pulled Kaiba over and hugged him loosely, he knew Kaiba didn’t appreciate being jostled around. “That is.. If you want me to? I bet it’ll help you a LOT,” he added, quieter now. Kaiba looked over at him and frowned, but pulled Jounouchi’s hand towards him. 

“Well I have to learn some time, I guess. Ugh, I can’t believe I have to be shown this by a loser fucking dog,” he groaned, before scootching to pull off his pants, and sitting up on the bed with his legs facing front. 

“I can’t believe I get to show an up his own smartass how to do this either,” Jounouchi smirked, kissing Kaiba and moving his hand down to brush at the top of his underwear. Kaiba instinctually cringed, but Jounouchi kept it up, deepening the kiss as he continued to touch and stroke him. “Now you,” he breathed in between kisses, pulling Kaiba’s hand over to the spot. Kaiba was breathing somewhat heavily, from the touching and kissing, but he obliged. He was overly aware as he felt his fingers touching himself, and Jounouchi continuously kissing him wasn’t helping much either. 

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Jounouchi said softly, pulling away from the kiss and moving Kaiba’s hand off his now clearly wet underwear. Kaiba looked at him hazily, his head spinning a little. “Let me get these off you and we’ll start having some real fun,” he promised cutely, winking as he began struggling to pull down Kaiba’s underwear. Kaiba lifted his hips upon seeing the trouble Jounouchi was having, and they came down with little further issue. Kaiba inhaled as the air hit him, and tensed up.

“You never realize how cold you keep your room until you’re pantless I guess,” he said wryly, and Jounouchi grinned.

“Ah yeah, it’s fucking freezing in here, I just don’t complain to save your ego,” he said snarkily, earning himself a weak slap from Kaiba. 

“Just shut your mouth and show me what’s next,” Kaiba grumbled, preemptively reaching to continue touching himself.

“Nuh uh, not yet, you’ll snap your dick off if you don’t get help from your  _ loving boyfriend _ first,” Jounouchi teased. “Speaking of, not shabby… your boyfriend is loving this,” he winked, looking, before gingerly wrapping his hand around the base. Kaiba made a small noise-- a groan maybe, and sank back against his pillows. “Hey hey, eyes open dude, I’m not gonna be doing  _ all  _ the work here,” Jounouchi waved a hand in front of Kaiba’s face as his eyes instinctively began to close. Kaiba fought it off, if only to glare at Jounouchi. 

“I don’t think you get how hard it is for me when you… uhh,” his eyes fluttered shut as Jounouchi casually stroked him, rubbing his thumb against the head. He was breathing heavily again, moaning softly every so often. 

“Oh well, you did your best,” Jounouchi said quietly, leaning in to kiss Kaiba again. Kaiba kissed back, and eventually went to try touching himself. It was overwhelming, to be honest, Jounouchi kissing him was just too distracting. 

“Jounouchi please,” Kaiba pleaded, pushing him away. “I can’t, give me a moment,” he looked embarrassed, but Jounouchi kissed him on the cheek reassuringly and took his hand off.

“Have at it dude,” he said casually, sitting back to watch as Kaiba began touching himself again. He focused his thumb on circling over his head, moaning at the feeling, his head falling back against the wall. Jounouchi blushed at the sounds Kaiba was making, but kept watching. Kaiba’s legs started trembling as he stroked up, but he stopped suddenly, taking a second to breathe. 

“Fuck,” he said breathlessly, trying to wrench his eyes open to look at Jounouchi. He had a hand stuffed down his shorts, but quickly pulled it out and grinned awkwardly at Kaiba as he saw him open his eyes. 

“Not done yet, are you?” he asked, looking at Kaiba, who was still very much erect. 

“I uh, it’s too much,” Kaiba responded shakily, and Jounouchi looked away, thinking. “Um, it’s ok Jounouchi--” he started, before being cut off.

“No no, you did good so like.. here, I’ll do the rest,” Jounouchi said, kissing Kaiba before spreading his legs and laying down in between them. “Now I know you’re not stupid but.. this doesn’t count, because you can’t do it on your own,” he said matter of factly, before hitching Kaiba’s legs over his shoulders and taking Kaiba into his mouth. 

“J-Jounouchi!” Kaiba gasped, covering his face as Jounouchi began licking and sucking on him. “Fuck, ah, Jounouchi what.. the fuck…” he moaned, causing Jounouchi to pull off and look up. 

“D-do you not like it? I’ll quit, sorry bro-- he apologized.

“No, don’t quit, just… is this a thing people really do?” Kaiba asked doubtfully. Jounouchi laughed loudly in response. 

“Get the fuck out of here, ‘are blowjobs a thing?’, really Kaiba? How sheltered are you? Just let me do this for you, it feels good doesn’t it? So don’t worry about it, lmao,” he grinned, kissing the base of Kaiba’s dick before continuing. Kaiba looked annoyed at how Jounouchi said ‘lmao’, but didn’t have much time to ponder on it before Jounouchi had him moaning again. Kaiba was shaking, his whole body felt hot and he was sweating, to his disgust. Jounouchi was hard at work though, Kaiba got the impression he had done this before, or at least he did it with enough skill to make him feel good. 

“ _ Jounouchi _ ,” Kaiba moaned, coming suddenly. Jounouchi seemed surprised, but did his best to swallow and not let it get all over Kaiba. ‘ _ How embarrassing would that be _ ,’ he thought. He couldn’t let Kaiba be ashamed, not over this. Kaiba was gasping and shuddering as Jounouchi pulled off, getting out from his spot and going over, cuddling kaiba and wrapping him in a blanket that had been tossed aside earlier. He kissed Kaiba’s face and held him close, still ignoring himself. Kaiba seemed incredibly frazzled, but he looked over at Jounouchi and kissed him. He opened his mouth to say something, but gave up and just laid his head on Jounouchi’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re good,” Jounouchi reassured softly, slowly moving Kaiba to be laying down while he stood up. “I’ve gotta go uh.. take care of myself in the bathroom because I’m not Mr. Seto ‘Exhibitionist’ Kaiba, but I’ll be back soon and we can take a bath together if you want,” he joked quietly, and Kaiba frowned at him. “Aww, don’t be annoyed, I think you’re cute,” Jounouchi teased, leaning down to kiss Kaiba before going to the attached restroom. Kaiba sighed, but let himself doze off anyways, only being slightly roused by Jounouchi coming back and laying down. He cuddled up to him, smiling faintly.


End file.
